Bajo el mismo desastre
by micaelaGalicia
Summary: - ¿Peleas clandestinas? ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Eres un idiota! - dije alejándome de él a paso veloz y enojado. Sentí como me pisaba los talones detrás de mi y me alcanzaba girándome toscamente para que lo mirará de frente. - ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes! ¡Quiero salvarte de la muerte! - y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió oscuro para mí.


**Bajo el mismo desastre. **

**Disclaimer apliccated.**

– No Kagome. No puedes ir. – me quede plasmada en mi lugar por lo tonto que a veces podía llegar a ser Inuyasha. ¡Y es que eso era a todas horas! Mira que no dejarme ir a patearles el trasero a unos cuantos monstruos… eso no era nada del otro mundo, ya lo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué él se enfocaba a hacerme la vida de a cuadritos?

- No me importa, con o sin tu permiso voy a ir – le espeté desafiante, echando una mirada hacía mi alrededor para buscar ayuda en mis amigos. Pero estos se hacían los desentendidos.

Sango y Miroku se encontraban de espaldas, pareciendo indiferentes a la situación. Ojo: pareciendo. Era obvio que no lo hacían Mientras Shippo estaba en lo alto de un árbol escuchando con atención nuestra discusión.

– ¡Entiende tonta! Es muy peligroso. – contestó un poco más furioso. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Apreté los dientes frunciendo mi entre cejo. Ya llevaba varios días sin dejarme ir con él a sus luchas. Admito que eso me deprimía un poco, pero eso no impedía que la furia ocupará parte de mi estado de ánimo. No me dejaría.

– Dame una buena razón por la que no quieres que vaya. – pregunté, siendo un poco más madura que él en esos instantes.

– ¿Estas sorda? Ya te he dicho que es muy peligroso. – simple, esa fue su respuesta.

Sentí como la ira me recorría de los pies a la cabeza, cerré mis puños logrando que mis nudillos alcanzarán el color blanco. Juro que en esos instantes hubiera hecho competencia con un tomate.

– ¡Argh! ¡Idiota! – me di media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme a mi época. Aunque la verdad o tenía contemplado hacerlo. Esperaría a que Inuyasha corriera hacía a mi impidiéndome que me fuera de su lado, decidiendo que me dejaría ir con él.

Sentí las miradas de los presentes y cuando cruce una pierna al otro extremo del pozo… nada.

Nada de nada.

Nadie gritó mi nombre, nadie me agarro de mi brazo, nadie se interpuso en mi camino para irme.

Solté un pequeño suspiro algo confundida, aparté un mechón de pelo de mi frente y me volví hacía atrás. Las hojas de los árboles y las flores se mecían al compás del viento. Era una hermosa danza. Recorrí con vista el hermoso panorama del final de la puesta de sol y no había ningún alma.

Una opresión se instaló en mi pecho… ¿Desde cuándo acá he dejado de importarles…?

Oh no… hay venía el nudo en la garganta por lo que después salía la odiosa lágrima. Qué ahora resbalaba por mi mejilla. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Me dejaron así sin más… Agaché mi cabeza al suelo. Sintiéndome miserable. Era obvio que mis amigos ya no me necesitaban después de haber recuperado la perla…

Suspiré una vez más, era hora de irse. Tenía que aclarar mis pensamientos porque una parte de mí se negaba a creer lo que decía acerca de que ya no me necesitaban. Volví a repetir la acción de cruzar la pierna al otro lado del pozo.

Solo que esta vez fue diferente.

– ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó una voz femenina bastante conocida.

– A mí época, ¿qué no es obvio? – respondí algo sarcástica.

La chica sonrió con burla provocando que sintiera un pinchazo de odio. Meció su cabeza de un lado a otro con tremenda calma, ¿qué pretendía ella estando aquí conmigo? Me odiaba, tanto ella como yo. Era un sentimiento mutuo, así que no había problema con eso.

– Déjate de tonterías Kikyo, ¿qué quieres? – pregunté con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

– ¿Qué quiero? Verte como lloras y sufres – Nuestra relación entre ella y yo, se podría catalogar como amor-odio. Ya que no éramos enemigas ni amigas. Sólo que algunas veces era muy insoportable. No sabía con qué fin me molestaba.

– ¿Quién dice que lloro y sufro? – en verdad no quería pasar a los golpes… yo no era así. Pero ella me incitaba a que pasará algo malo. Sabía que podía pelear mejor que yo, pero se detenía, al igual que yo, por la única cosa que tenemos en común: Inuyasha.

Su mirada se tornó sombría y me miró fijamente.

– Qué lástima que no sepas en los líos en los que se mete "tu amor" por ti– escupió y terminando de decir eso una gran ráfaga de viento combinado con polvo pasó entre nosotras. Mi blusa del colegio se mecía descontroladamente al igual que mi cabello. Cuando acabó la pequeña tormenta con polvo, tosí pausadamente, sintiendo un poco de polvo calarme en mi garganta. Abrí mis ojos de par en par y vi como ya no había nadie al menos a 50 km a la redonda. ¡Qué extraña era esa chica!

Pero me dejo pensando… ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No le di más vueltas al asunto y salté al otro lado del pozo sin detenerme y sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Observaba fijamente el techo, como esperando a que este me resolviera todas las dudas que rondaban por mi cabeza.

Después de pensar un rato y aún sin obtener respuestas, me senté en mi cama apoyando las manos en mi colchón. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Primero: Inuyasha ya no me dejaba ir con él. Segundo: Kikyo se me aparecía en mi camino dejándome más confundida. Tercero: Mis amigos se estaban volviendo callados cada vez más. Cuarto: Por si fuera poco, mi familia también se comportaba extraño conmigo. Eran más atentos y ya casi no me dejaban ir a la era del Sengoku. Quinto: Ni siquiera la vieja Kaede me daba respuestas.

La primera vez que Inuyasha se comportó así de extraño le pregunté a Kaede el por qué. Más sólo me pudo decir que Miroku, Sango y Shippo tampoco lo acompañaban, bueno, sólo de vez en cuando. ¡Era tan extraño!

Me pasé una mano por mi largo cabello dejando algo alborotado mi fleco. Necesitaba respuestas y las quería a la voz de: ya.

Pensé que tal vez debería consultar mis dudas hasta mañana ya que ya era un poco tarde y pasaba de las diez de la noche…

Nah.

Me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla con un suéter de lana a punto color rosa, unos pendientes de perla y por último unas zapatillas. Avancé a paso sigiloso fuera de mi habitación para que mis familiares no se dieran cuenta de mi escabullida.

Cuando llegué a la puerta estaba a punto de gritar victoria… estaba.

– ¡Kagome! – di un pequeño grito acompañado por un salto de sorpresa. Mi corazón se aceleró haciendo que casi me diera un infarto.

– ¡Abuelo! – susurre fuertemente con reproche. - ¿Qué haces levantado?

– ¿Pues qué más? ¡Disfrutar de la vida! Bailemos. – me agarró de la cintura y comenzó a tambalearme de un lado a otro. Me le quedé mirando extrañamente y al segundo noté que estaba dormida. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Era un sonámbulo.

– ¡Y es que todos sabemos querer, pero pocos sabemos amar!- trataba inútilmente de entonar la canción, ya que en unos cuantos versos soltaba un aullido.

– ¡Shh! A ver abuelo, ¿qué te parece si bailamos hasta tu habitación? – seguí susurrando.

– ¡Okay! ¡El que ama no puede pensar, todo lo da, todo lo da! – entorné mis ojos, bailando tontamente hasta llegar a su habitación. Me extrañaba tanto de él que estuviera así. Mañana le reclamaría a mamá por los medicamentos que se estaba tomando.

Al llegar en frente de su cama lo aparte de mí delicadamente hasta acostarlo en su cama.

– Kagome… - me llamo. Incline mi cuerpo hasta enfocarlo un poco mejor entre toda la penumbra y divise que con su dedo me indicaba que me acercara un poco más. Obedecí hasta tener suficientemente cerca mi oído con su boca.

– Por favor… ya no te vayas… Hay que disfrutar a la familia, por favor. No entendí muy bien lo que quería decir con eso, así que asentí a sus suplicas.

– Todo estará bien abuelo, tranquilo. –

– No… te queremos mucho Kagome… - y al decir lo último quedo profundamente dormido. Sí que era extraño el abuelito.

* * *

Al estar enfrente del pozo la pensé dos veces… ¿Qué más daba? Podría esperar hasta mañana. Me di media vuelta, pero giré mi cabeza nuevamente al portal. ¿Iba o no iba? Mordí ligeramente una de mis uñas algo nerviosa.

_Es un peligro que vayas. _

Recordé las palabras de Inuyasha y mi curiosidad volvió a crecer aún más dentro de mí. Bueno, ¿qué podría perder?

* * *

Escalé con algo de esfuerzo para salir de ese lúgubre lugar, la verdad no me gustaba para nada ese pozo y menos por las noches.

Al lograr salir de ahí con éxito me desempolve mis ropas con mis manos. Y lo primero que vi fue a Shippo durmiendo a un lado de la madera un poco podrida de mi portal.

– ¿Shippo? – pregunté algo extrañada. Este parpadeo un par de veces logrando que si visión se acoplará a la oscuridad de la noche. Me puse en cuclillas hacia él y al verme abrió sus ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma y en seguida se puso a la defensiva.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Kagome? ¡Deberías estar en tu época! – decía sus palabras tan atropelladas que apenas si podía entenderlas.

– ¿Qué rayos está pasando Shippo? –

– Vete, por favor Kagome. – dijo, evitando darme una respuesta. Ya me estaba llevando la que me trajo y me moría de impaciencia por saber que ocurría con todos. ¡Por Kami-sama!

– No, y si no me dices que está ocurriendo ahora mismo con todos, yo misma lo averiguaré. – me erguí y camine sin rumbo fijo. Iría a buscar a Inuyasha.

– ¡No! – gritó desesperado.

– ¿Por qué no? – lo mire enfurecida. Dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y sus ojos mostraban tristeza.

– Porque… yo te llevaré a él… - dijo, derrotado.

– Perfecto – conteste algo aliviada.

* * *

**Admito que mi intento de historia es un poco chusca… Pero denle una oportunidad, ¿sí? **

**A ver, por si hay dudas: Es como si hubiera un rompimiento en la historia del anime. Kikyo aún es un anima. **

**Aunque hay que aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada de eso. **

**En fin, cualquier otra duda avísenme y se las respondo con gusto. **

**Y ahora las preguntas del suspenso:**

**¿Qué es lo que le oculta Inuyasha a Kagome?**

**¿Por qué su familia está más atenta a ella?**

**¿Qué quiere Kikyo con ella?**

**Bueno, me voy. Denle una oportunidad, por fis**

**Un beso. **

**micaelaGalicia.**


End file.
